Another Timeline
by Raku Ichijou
Summary: Original Idea based on Elsword. Rated T, but rating subject to change.


It Rises Anew

I woke up in a still dark place. My eyes quickly adjusted and I saw that I was in a shed. I saw a hatch to my right and a door to my left. Across from me was the outlining of a person sitting. From what I saw, their head was tilted upward. I got up and began to tip-toe to the door to see where I was. After all, after all that'd happened to me, why wouldn't I wanna see where I was after what felt like me being kidnapped.

I opened the creaky door to be met with the blinding sunlight outside. I heard screaming from the shed and turned to see the girl screaming as she ran to the darkest of corners. Her eyes were wide with fear. For what reason, I didn't care. I turned back to the open doorway to see that I was in a forest of some sort. Now, how many horror films have I seen or heard of that involved a shed or cabin alone in the woods? A dozen or 2?

I soon began to run, fearing that my kidnapper would return soon. I made lefts and rights until I was knocked over by something.

"Do you want to do, Ichiga!?" a female voice questioned.

I turned to see the same girl from the shed on top of me. Now that I had sufficient light, I got a proper look at her. Her auburn hair, brown eyes, and tan skin all looked so much like mine. Although, her hair was lighter than my blackish-brown hair. The way her hair grew was unlike mine in that it grew straight, not curly.

"GET OFFA ME!" I yelled, trying to push her off. Somehow, she was able to keep me down. The final thing I remember was a slight pain on my neck and then blacking out. When I woke up again, it was night time. I tried to rub my neck, but I was restrained. What's more, I was back at the damn shed again.

'Why is Ichiga acting so oddly? He would've woken me up at first daylight so that we could return to the darkness that was our secret base, but he just up and tried to run. He even shone light on me!' I thought to myself as I walked over to the now newly awakened Ichiga.

"Ichiga-kun, why are you behaving this way?"

"Who the hell is Ichiga!? Who the hell are you!? Where the hell am I!?" he screamed at me as he struggled from the rope I tied around him. I placed my hand on his forehead and he fell still.

"You must have lost yourself whilst sleeping in this forest, Ichiga. With time beside me, I hope you remember who you are as well as who I am to you."

I then knelt down and undid the rope I used to tie him up. He rubbed his arms, no doubt trying to get them back to his normal circulatory speed.

He looked at me and said, "I'll stay beside you on one condition. No biting. I may not have verified how you knocked me out, but pain on the neck plus going dark usually means biting."

I looked at the girl with as much certainty as I had since I first woke up in the shed. She then stuck her hand out to me and introduced herself.

"Ichiga, I am Charlotte. Descendant of Vlad Tepes III, former ruler of the very land we stand upon."

I looked down and noticed that my pajamas from my place were replaced with shorts with a red hem at the end, a red sweater, and white shoes. I looked at the girl and she had a rose pink combat dress on with black stockings and matching flats. On her back was a staff that had a crescent moon on the end. I took her hand and shook it, introducing myself as, "Ichiga Kurosaka, Year 1 high school student." She seemed shocked by what I'd said and smacked me.

"What the hell, Charlotte!? I was returning your polite introduction!"

"Oh really? You shook the hand of a princess when you should know to place a kiss upon her hand when she offers it!"

God, if I was gonna survive with this girl, I'd have to bring up my history studies and use the old king's english. "I apologize, dear madame. I was not aware that I was in the presence of a princess, although I do not remember Vlad being of royal blood."

"What do you mean not of royal blood!? Vlad Tepes III brought an entire army to its knees single handedly and was crowned by the Wind Priestess as the king as free as the wind, just as powerful and full of as much bite as a snowstorm!"

Man, this was gonna take a lot of energy out of me. I knelt down on one knee and apologized again, "I must apologize again, milady. I seem to have forgotten a great deal of events." I only said this to get her offa my back.


End file.
